The Game
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: My Yami played this game where he can see who he can have sex with. When I saw him with Marik, I figured he was another oponent of his game. Psychoshipping


**A/N: Well here it is, the psychoshipping I promised my beta. She liked it a lot, and I hope you guys do too. I enjoyed writing this story, so please enjoy reading it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, nor will it ever.**

* * *

Ryou's POV

It was...interesting. Walking into my apartment, only to see Bakura and Marik in a hardcore make out session. It was very strange. I mean, Bakura and Marik? What an odd pair, those two don't seem that good of a relationship. I know Bakura, so this is just a quick fuck that he can get. That's a harsh thing to say about my Yami, but those words he probably would say also.

So I left them be, Bakura would be mad if I interrupted his...ehem, activity. I walked into the kitchen, and decided to fix dinner. Would Marik join us? I heard the two moaning, giving me the answer. No! Of course not, just another fuck buddy, not worthy enough for Bakura to invite him to dinner.

My Yami is one of the cruelest people. I mean after he got his body, he left to God knows where, and didn't come back after a week, completely wasted. He could barely see two inches in front of him. I assumed he was drinking and picking up fucks during the week he disappeared. After that episode, he slept for three days straight, and was still hung over from the previous week. He 'pulled himself together' and instead of going out for a week, he would stay at the house, and bring his little fuck buddies _to_ the house, and drink only on the weekends. It was a big jump for my Yami, so I was pretty proud of him.

Let's see I pretty know every person he's fucked. I think Yami was first (I couldn't believe that one, I mean I thought Bakura hated him, but whatever, I don't think he cares who it is, just so long he gets laid), then Yugi, then Malik, then Kaiba, then Jonouchi, then Otogi, then Honda (another surprise, because I could have sworn that he was straight, maybe he is, but Bakura still was able to get into his pants) and now...Marik.

I continued working on dinner, and finally I heard the two just talking. I guess they fulfilled each other's needs...or something like that. It was strange hearing Bakura having a conversation with someone besides me, usually when he was done with them he just kicks them out, or does another go with them. When I finished up making dinner, both Bakura _and _Marik come into the kitchen.

"You're not going to eat Ryou?" Bakura asks, as the two of them served themselves with the food that I just made. What the heck? C'mon, that's my food, I made it, sheesh. And why is Marik still here? I mean I don't want to sound rude, because I don't like being rude to people. Bakura is the rude one, so of course Marik wouldn't be here, just like everyone else. Right? He's just like everyone else, right?

Only because he's my Yami, and he's actually invited his little buddy to stay for dinner, I just left them be. I could make myself something to eat later on. But still a little frustrating to know I made dinner and wasn't going to eat it.

I sighed. "No Bakura, I'll just make something later. You two enjoy." Bakura grunted and the two just continued eating.

Later that night I heard banging on the wall. Was Bakura hurt? I quickly got up to the door and opened it to see what was going on. It was just Bakura and Marik, ummmm in the middle of something that I really shouldn't be watching, so I quietly closed the door. I can't believe those two are still together. What time did I get here? Like at five-ish and now it's like ten. Five hours of them together? Besides me, that's the longest time Bakura has ever spent with another person. How strange...

I guess I should be happy for Bakura, that he can spend that much time with Marik, I mean at least he has someone else he can talk to, you could tell he would get bored of only talking to me. But...I don't know...it just seems strange, this whole 'relationship' that they have. For all I know, they've been at it for a while now, and I just haven't noticed...nah, Bakura isn't the one to have relationships.

I decided to stop thinking about it and see what plays out. Let's see if Marik is another one of Bakura's victims, or...I don't know...maybe something more...

* * *

Five weeks passed by, when it happened. Marik and Bakura were still seeing each, but it during this time that I realized how much they cared for each other. I just thought they used each other for their pleasure, but it was this that made me realize that I was completely wrong.

Bakura and Marik weren't together that day. It was surprising, because since I found those two making out, they were pretty inseparable. Maybe Marik needed to get something, or something like that. But the matter was, Marik wasn't here. But someone else was here with Bakura, a fuck buddy, Yami. I couldn't believe it, the minute Marik disappears, and Bakura already has someone else in his bed. I was so disappointed in him when I saw the two walk into Bakura's room.

I think maybe an hour later, I heard yelling. It was Marik's voice, and Bakura's. I think they were fighting, I bet Marik walked in and found Yami and Bakura together. I heard Yami leave, and the fight continued. I didn't pay too much attention to the fight, but soon I heard a bang on our apartment door, I heard Bakura's voice yell, and his feet run past my door, and another slam on the door. I ran towards my window, to see what the two were up to. I know I shouldn't have watched, but I couldn't help myself, I really wanted to know what was going on with my Yami.

Bakura ran towards Marik, but Marik punched Bakura in the face, and continued walking. Bakura wiped his face (I'm assuming there was blood on his face, and he was wipping it off) and again ran to Marik, the two got into a fist fight, and Marik won the fight. He said something to Bakura, and then just left my Yami there on the floor. Seeing him laying there, I ran out of the apartment, and helped him back into the apartment. I dropped him on the couch, and sat across from him.

"Alright Bakura, explain." I said looking at my torn up Yami. He looked at me, and stayed quiet.

"It's nothing Ryou, leave me alone." Bakura grunted.

"Well, I don't want to take any sides, but if you ask me, you deserved that." I said. Bakura's eyes filled with anger.

"Fuck you, Ryou, you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Bakura hissed.

"Then tell me, so that I _do_ know what the 'hell' I'm talking about."

He explained to me that the two had gotten on a fight, and out of anger Marik told Bakura that he just used Bakura for sex. So Bakura told to get out of the apartment. Because Bakura was so mad at Marik for saying that to him, he decided to get him back by having sex with Yami. But that back fired because Marik came back...well not to apologize but you know so they could make up, and found him with Yami in bed together. Then they fought some more, and then well then the rest I saw, but I didn't mention that to him.

We stayed quiet for a while before I heard Bakura say something. "I fucking love that bastard."

It shocked me hearing that come out of Bakura, I mean sure it wasn't said in the nicest of ways, but still, he said it. He said that he loves somebody. And it just surprised me that it was Marik he was talking about. They weren't fuck buddies, they were actually in a relationship.

"Then go apologize to him, or something. It's not only his fault but you're fault, too." I told him honestly. He looked at me like I was some crazy psycho. During the time he was telling me what happened, I fixed up the cuts he had, and cleaned them.

He got up from where he was laying down. "I'm going to talk a walk." He said, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

I didn't see him again until three days, and Marik was with him also. The two were kissing, and touching each other. It was just like that time I saw them together. Only this time I knew that they weren't fuck buddies.

"Love you Marik." I heard Bakura mumble.

"Love you, too, Bakura." Marik mumbled back.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I REALLY hoped you guys enjoyed it, if you didn't...well, my beta liked it, and since I wrote it for her, then I don't care. :)**


End file.
